


Stay

by SoGayitWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, SuperCorp, Vaginal Sex, angst if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayitWrites/pseuds/SoGayitWrites
Summary: Kara wants to keep Lena safe. Lena wants to do what is right. When they finally find a solution to this tricky problem, Kara learns what all the fuss about makeup sex is about...(Prompt: "making up after a fight")





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkemberdagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkemberdagger/gifts).



> Dear Darkemberdagger, I hope this lil christmas present has successfully filled your prompt and that you'll have some fun reading it! 
> 
> Merry Christmas and may the Supercorp gayness be with you all!
> 
> Ps. The biggest thanks to xstinebouchard who edited this smutty piece at incredibly odd hours and survived it.

"Kara! Kara, you better come back right this second!" Lena said, raising her voice as a red cape quickly faded to a dot in the sky. "You _cannot_ just fly away in the middle of an argument!"

Lena was ninety eight percent sure Kara's hearing had easily picked up her words, but as seconds passed and the sky stayed clear, she wavered, until a sharp draft of air flattened a few strands of her hair against her face, the balcony trembling slightly under her feet as Kara landed again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I just... I just wanted us to stop arguing," Kara rushed out. "We've been fighting for a week, and I miss you so much."

Kara stepped forward, with such intense longing in her eyes that Lena's chest squeezed tight around her heart. But Lena raised a flat hand to stop her.

"Don't." At the flash of hurt crossing Kara's face, she quickly added, "if you come closer, we're both going to..."

Images of desperately hugging and kissing Kara crossed her mind, causing Lena to take a deep breath and wrap her arms around herself.

"We need to solve this. If we just pretend it never happened, if we ignore it, it's only going to slowly poison our relationship, and I don't want that to happen."

"Me neither," Kara said, taking a firm step toward Lena. "Never."

The anguish and love were so intense in her eyes that Lena's heart dropped before her pulse started racing. The urge to press herself tightly against Kara's warmth, to bury her face in the crook of her neck until her scent made her forget the rest of the world was overwhelming, but Lena reminded herself they needed to get to the bottom of this first.

"Okay, then tell me why you were so mad that I schemed against my mother to put her back in prison?"

"Who wouldn't be mad at their girlfriend for throwing themselves head first into danger?!" Exasperation was instantly back in Kara's voice, her arms raised as if the answer was obvious, but her eyes never met Lena's.

Lena almost snapped back, but took a deep breath instead to prevent herself from telling Kara again what a hypocrite she was when she was the one throwing herself into danger on a daily basis. She would not listen to Kara answer her one more time, that unlike her, she was unbreakable, to finally argue over who was actually more in danger than the other.

"Kara," she said in a calm, controlled voice. "Please, tell me what you're really mad about..."

Kara's shoulders slumped forward at the pleading on her girlfriend's face, and her eyes lowered to the ground as she mumbled something.

"What was that?" Lena pressed softly.

"I'm terrified of losing you," Kara repeated in a small voice, lifting her head enough to look at Lena through her eyelashes.

Lena felt a pang of hurt at the words, but before her resolve to stay away crumbled, Kara continued.

"I've lost my parents, my friends...my-my entire world. When I came here, I lost my aunt and my foster dad too. I even lost Kal in a way, and I can't- I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose you too." 

Lena took a shaky breath, fighting against her own emotions. Kara needed her to be reassuring and she was going to deliver.

"I haven't lost my planet, but I do understand a thing or two about loss," she trailed off with a wistful smile, thinking about her Mom and Dad, and then Lex before cutting that line of thoughts with a resolute nod. "So yes, when I see you every day fighting aliens as strong as you are, getting hit by weapons designed to hurt you, or travelling to planets out of reach of our yellow sun, I'm absolutely terrified of losing you, too."

Kara frowned and opened her mouth to argue again, but then paused.

"But if that's so... how-how are you okay with what I do?"

Lena shrugged.

"It's who you are. Helping every living creature in need is rooted deep into your beliefs. It's an integral part of you, and I know you wouldn't be able to look at yourself in the mirror if you didn't do it. It's also ironically what drew me to you," she answered, a small smile curling the side of her mouth. "I only try to make the world better, Kara, just like you. And I'll take every chance I get to do that. That includes thwarting my mother's or brother's plans to hurt people, and building devices to make sure people stay safe. I didn't see Lex change, you know... I ignored the signs and I swore to myself it'd never happen again. So I need to fight back with every mean at my disposal, or _I_ would be the one unable to look at myself in the mirror. It's as much a part of me as it is for you."

"Okay," Kara relented, a pained smile on her lips. With a sigh, she then threw her head back and asked with a bit of playfulness, "any idea how we could make any of this easier on us though?"

Lena grinned, scrunching up her nose a little.

"What about –and this is _not_ an invitation to interfere and try to stop me—but what about I'll make sure you're in on any plan I come up with to defeat my family, and you make sure everyone is as safe as possible while doing so?"

Kara chuckled.

"Deal. And I won't jump through portals to different universes without telling you, again..."

"Good," Lena sighed in relief.

"Can I come closer, now?" Kara murmured, taking slow careful steps until she was in front of Lena. "You have no idea how much I'm dying to touch you."

Kara tilted her head to the side to skim her nose over Lena's jaw. She stopped at the sensitive patch of skin just behind her ear and breathed her in deeply. Lena shivered, overwhelmed by the urge to touch, to bring Kara closer until that hole Lena had been feeling the entire week was finally filled. She grabbed the collar of Kara's suit as tightly as she could and rubbed the side of her face over Kara's cheek until their lips found each other.

The eager swirls of Kara's tongue left her dizzy. She kissed Kara back with everything she had, her fingers wrapped tightly in blonde hair, her tongue running along creases that she had missed, her teeth teasing relentlessly. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pushed on her toes to bring Kara even closer, but found no ground under her heels that dangled dully against the floor to ceiling windows.

" _Kara_ ," she gasps, both at the tight hold her girlfriend had around her waist and at their current location. "Kara, stop. We must-" Kara kissed her, cutting her off, but Lena leaned back and tried again. "Kara, darling, we really need to-" Kara peppered kisses on her jaw then along her neck, and Lena almost chuckled until Kara nibbled at the muscle of her throat. A shaky breath escaped Lena as she struggled to keep her train of thoughts. "We- the balcony... You're still Supergirl," she mumbled, tugging on Kara's cape to get the message across.

"Oh."

Kara dropped Lena's feet back to the floor and opened her arms, but her hungry eyes kept roaming over every inch of Lena's body. With every predatory step she took, she urged Lena backwards toward the inside of the penthouse, and Lena complied, shakily trying to feel her way around as her chest heaved under Kara's intense stare. When her heel caught on the rail of the glass door, Kara used her speed to swoop her up, hands firm on Lena's butt cheeks until fingers crept down her thighs, prompting her to wrap her legs around her hips. Her ankles were barely locked behind Kara's small back when her back hit the wall just inside the glass door, knocking the air out of her lungs. Kara detached her lips from her skin to stutter an apology, but before she could, Lena grabbed her face to engulf her mouth, then pushed her tongue past her lips. Kara moaned, her hands suddenly frenzied over Lena's hips, her sides until they slid over her breasts and squeezed. Her mouth licked and sucked every inch of Lena's throat and collarbones it could reach until Lena's blouse got in the way of the plump top of her chest. Kara ripped it open, buttons scattering across the floor, before she buried her nose between Lena's breasts, her jaw tightening around the bra to rip it as well. As soon as they were free, Kara cupped her breasts, applying greedy open mouth kisses all over the soft skin, grazing her teeth against hardening nipples. Lena's head thudded against the wall as she whimpered, and the urge to feel more of Kara suddenly became overwhelming. Her fingers shot up to clutch at the cape and unclip it before they fumbled for the hidden zipper at the back of the suit. When her fingertips skimmed over the revealed patch of Kara's back, she turned frantic and tugged roughly at the spandex fabric. As much as she loved seeing her girlfriend wearing it, she currently hated how tightly it fit her and grunted, frustrated, wanting nothing more than to feel Kara's warm skin against her. Kara sucked hard on one of her nipples, and as Lena was distracted, she curled her shoulders in to make the blue fabric roll on itself over her upper arms. Lena tugged quickly at the bunched up fabric, trying to free her arms the rest of the way, but Kara's mouth was back to kissing her eagerly.  
When Lena finally got rid of the upper half of the suit, she instantly roamed her hands over Kara's shoulders and back, biting and kissing bulletproof skin until she reached Kara's bra and pushed the cups down. Her lips sucked on a nipple as her tongue swirled around it, her hands relentlessly stroking over the muscles in Kara's arms and the expanse of her stomach, and Kara whined, her hips bucking. Lena faltered at the thrust, moaning hotly against the skin of Kara's chest, and Kara grabbed the hair at the back of her neck to tip her head back and kiss her roughly. Her nails raked up the back of Lena's thighs, bunching the pencil skirt around her waist, before she grabbed her ass firmly and tugged her hips forward. Kara grinded against her until Lena heard a ripping sound, cold air suddenly hitting her heated sex.

"You're dripping," Kara rasped, running a finger between wet folds. When she flicked her clit lightly, Lena cried out, her body slumping against the wall in pleasure.

" _Kara_ ," she gasped, panting as her inner lips were being stroked intently. With effort, she leaned back in to take Kara's mouth.

The kiss turned feverish, all greedy tongues and hungry teeth, as soon as Kara pressed firm circles around Lena's entrance, teasing again and again. When she pushed the tip of her finger inside, Lena's hips bucked downward, taking Kara's finger deep inside. They both moaned into each other's mouth as Lena's walls fluttered around Kara, and it took everything in Lena to not come right there. Arms wrapped tightly around Kara's shoulders, she took deep calming breaths against her neck before rolling her hips around her finger to signal that she was ready. When Kara stayed uncharacteristically still, Lena noticed that her body was concrete under her fingers, muscles humming with tension.

"Kara," she whispered, rubbing her hands soothingly over her shoulders. She then cupped the sides of her jaw to make her look at her, but Kara kept her face buried in her hair. "Love, what's wrong?"

"I can't- I'm..." Kara's voice was low, gravelly, and Lena was ashamed to feel her entrance respond to it and clench around Kara's finger. She shut her eyes tightly to bring back her focus.

"Tell me," Lena encouraged softly.

Kara took a ragged breath.

"I'm trying not to hurt you." The arm pleasuring Lena quivered again. "I really, _really_ missed you."

"Oh, Kara..." she murmured, stroking the side of her head gently, "it's okay. There's no need to hold back, you're not going to hurt me."

"My-my control... I can feel it slipping away."

"Darling, look at me," Lena demanded. "Look at me. Rough is okay. _Very much_ okay. I missed you so much, you wouldn't believe. It's overwhelming for me too, and I want this just as much as you do. I _need_ this. I need you, Kara. "

Kara searched her face for any hint of hesitation or fear before opening her mouth to speak, but Lena beat her to it.

"I promise I'll tell you the second anything gets uncomfortable."

"Promise?"

Lena gave a firm nod and leaned forward to rub the tip of her nose against Kara's.  
Kara breathed a sigh against Lena's lips before kissing her gently, again and again until quick pecks became more intent and turned into messy kisses, both trying to satiate the hunger that consumed them. Kara tore her lips away first to bite and suck eagerly at Lena’s jawline as her finger began to rub circles against her inner walls. Lena cried against her ear when Kara withdrew her finger to push back in deeply, and her hands desperately clutched at Kara’s shoulders to keep herself grounded.

“More,” Lena breathed out. “Stop… stop holding back, darling.”

Kara’s hips bucked at her words, pushing the finger inside Lena even deeper, and she felt the tension in Kara’s body loosen before her muscles bunched up again to pin Lena firmly against the wall. Kara locked her blown eyes with Lena’s and pushed a second finger inside, increasing the strength of her thrusts every time a whimper escaped Lena’s lips, going so deep that a shiver rushed up her spine each time in pleasure. Kara latched on, ravishing every inch of skin that her mouth could reach, leaving red marks behind, and roughly pinched Lena’s nipples with her teeth as her nails dug into the softness of her ass. Kara pressed her body further between Lena’s legs, and Lena moaned loudly when it spread her wider, Kara’s fingers reaching even deeper inside her. Her back arched off the wall when Kara sped up her thrusts, puffing ragged breaths against Lena’s sweaty skin, her nostrils flaring as the scent of Lena’s arousal made Kara’s control slip away entirely. Her fingers curled against the front of Lena’s walls, her thrusts on the verge of super speed as she kept pushing deeper, and she groaned before claiming Lena’s mouth in a messy kiss as she rubbed her thumb roughly against Lena’s swollen clit. Lena tensed and froze, thighs quivering as her walls clenched repeatedly around Kara’s fingers, and she screamed, low and free, as waves of pleasure rippled through her body.

Kara peppered kisses all over Lena’s shoulders as she helped her ride her orgasm out before gently removing her fingers. Lena was slumped against the wall, panting, looking at Kara with such hunger in her eyes that she felt her clit throb between her legs.

“Take me to bed,” Lena demanded, and Kara wrapped her arms tightly around her waist before speeding toward the bedroom.

She crashed into the end table next to the couch and broke a lamp, but kept speeding, unbothered, until Lena caught her bottom lip and bit down hard on it. Kara faltered, crashing into the hallway wall before pinning Lena against it to capture Lena’s mouth. Lena heard plaster fall onto the wooden floor and knew there were probably holes in the shape of Kara’s hands in the wall behind her, but she couldn’t care less. As her mind was no longer clouded with the pleasure of Kara’s talented fingers, her lust for her was back full force, consuming her.

“Bed,” she groaned impatiently, tugging on the hair at the back of Kara’s neck.

Kara sped again, and before Lena could blink, she was dropped not so gently onto her mattress. Kara put a knee on the bed to crawl up her body but Lena raised a hand, her legendary glare stopping her instantly.

“Take your suit off.”

Kara didn’t need to be told twice and used her speed again to take her clothes off, as she watched Lena get up from the bed to remove the last piece of clothing Kara hadn’t ripped off her body.  Lena then stepped close to Kara and put a hand over her chest to push her onto the bed. Kara didn’t even think to resist and melt into the mattress, keeping her eyes locked onto Lena’s naked body. Lena leaned forward to grab the back of her knees and tugged firmly, bringing Kara’s legs over the edge of the bed. When Lena kneeled between her legs, Kara stopped breathing.

“I missed you so much,” Lena rasped, before raking her teeth up Kara’s inner thigh. “I’m going to ravage you.”

Kara’s hips bucked, her hands clutching at the sheet beside her, and when she felt Lena’s fingers dig hard into her butt cheeks, her head fell back against the bed with a whimper on her lips.

Lena ate her out roughly, shamelessly, Kara’s wetness quickly covering her chin and cheeks as she open mouth kissed and lapped her slit like she had been starved for years. She sucked, licked and twirled her tongue until Kara began to hover over the bed in pleasure, gasps repeatedly passing her lips, and then Lena thrusted two fingers inside to curl them against that special spot that made Kara curse. Her fingertips rubbed relentlessly as her mouth sucked and her teeth nibbled at her clit until Kara screamed and jerked underneath her, strong muscles contracting and trembling in pleasure.

Kara blissed out for only a moment before seeking Lena again, the hunger for each other not quite quenched yet and they came a third time, together, Lena riding Kara’s stomach and fingers as she stroked Kara’s clit until they both screamed and melted, exhausted, into each other.

As their bodies cooled down and their breathing came back to normal, Kara tightened her hold around Lena to bring her closer to her chest and sighed in awe.

"Wow... That was- wow. So, that's what people mean when they talk about makeup sex, huh?" 

Lena chuckled and rested her chin against Kara’s chest to look fondly at her. "It was amazing for me, too."

Kara beamed, her grin a little smug, before turning into a pout.

"I didn't like the part where we fought at all, though," Kara mumbled. “Promise me we’ll never fight again."

“I’m afraid that is a promise neither of us could keep, darling… But if we get through them together, we’ll be okay.”

“Then we will. Always,” Kara answered earnestly, running her fingers softly through black hair.

“And well,” Lena purred, a smirk on her lips as her finger trailed down Kara’s abs, “there’s always the makeup sex to look forward to.”


End file.
